Night Dreams
by Skull Bearer
Summary: A fluffy yes, fluffy! interlude between 'Enigma' and 'Ice and Steel'. RaistlinxDalamar slash, AU. If you haven't read 'Enigma' this will make little sense. Second in 'Ivory and Ebony' series.
1. Raistlin's nightmares

_I own nothing._

_Night dreams._

Night dreams.

It was dark, the time of night when the moon is high and the fire has burnt down  
to embers, it was so dark that when Raistlin woke he thought his fearful dreams  
had entered reality.  
Dreams that he was thoroughly sick of having, dreams he still couldn't recall, only

that they frightened him beyond thought.

He was still sitting up, shivering, when a muffled sound brought him back to  
himself. He blinked and turned, still shaken, to the figure beside him.  
Dalamar was looking at him, half asleep; he rubbed a hand over his eyes and  
pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed.  
"Bad dream?" He mumbled.

Raistlin nodded, feeling embarrassed now that the initial panic had faded.

The sliver of moon let in by the curtains lit up Dalamar's half smile, "I get  
those myself."  
He lifted one hand and ran it through the human's hair.

Raistlin leant into the caress, resting his head on the Dark elf's shoulder and  
feeling an arm curl over his shoulders and pull him closer still.

"Feeling better?" Dalamar asked.

"Mmm."

"Do you get these nightmares often?"

"Unfortunately, however this one wasn't too bad."

Raistlin felt himself beginning to drift off again, feeling very warm wrapped in the  
Dark elf's arms.

"What happens when you get these normally?"

"I scream and wake my brother up."

"And he comes and comforts you."

"Hmm." A smirk at the memory that had prompted; _Look Raist, bunnies!_ Stupid

Caramon...

"But now you've got me."

Raistlin nodded and Dalamar pulled him back down into bed, still stroking his hair.

"Are you feeling better now?" The Dark elf asked, before pressing a kiss to

Raistlin's temple.

"Much." His voice was muffled, face buried against his lover's shoulder.

"Good."

Shuffling noises as they both got settled to sleep.

"Dalamar?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry I woke you."

There was a short laugh, then another kiss, this time to his forehead. "And you  
didn't mean to have a nightmare, I'm sure. It was my pleasure, Raistlin."

"Hmm." Raistlin slid an arm around the elf's bare waist.

"I'm expecting the same treatment when I wake up shaking, I'll have you know."

Raistlin smiled, "You'll get it, it will be my pleasure" he echoed Dalamar's words.

"Sleep well, quiet dreams." A kiss, whispered across his cheek.

"The same to you, Dalamar."

A moment of quiet, then;

"I love you, Dark elf."

And a fourth kiss, on the lips finally, before the two fell back to their more  
peaceful dreams.

_A fluffy bit of an interlude between Enigma its sequel, it sets the scene for future chapters, my first really attempt at writing fluff, and like when I write smut, I tend to wax lyrical, bear with me please. _

Skull Bearer.


	2. Dalamar's ghosts

_Night Dreams- the other side of the coin.  
_

_Dark fairy of the wood- Less sweet this time, I might not be angst crazy but it's not all fluff. Thanks for the review.  
Alien21xxx- A bit more drama this time.  
Elly Stormrage- I thought that too, so I thought 'hey, write some yourself'  
AthenaRose3- the 'bunnies' bit was in Raistlin's head, thank you.  
Dalamar Nightson- Didn't think you'd read this. Just wait until I've finished Ice and Steel before you say this excludes me; I'm not going to be too nice to Dalamar in the fic, although he's certainly no wimp. _

Unbetad, beware.

**Night Dreams 2 -Dalamar's ghosts**

Raistlin wasn't sure what brought him back to consciousness at first. It was the middle of the night and the bedroom was as dark as pitch save for the sliver of Solinari as it peeked through the curtains.

Dalamar had rolled away from him sometime during the night and now lay huddled away on the other side of the bed.

He was trembling.

Raistlin reached over and touched the elf's shoulder, the muscles were taught and he started as if the simple touch had been a blow.

"Dalamar?" Raistlin asked softly.

The Dark elf was curled up, hugging his knees. Raistlin gently rubbed his shoulders until he felt the elf began to relax.

"Do you remember" Dalamar's voice was slightly hoarse "What I asked you to do the first night you woke from a nightmare?"

"Yes." Raistlin smiled slightly; glad to have a chance to return the comfort he had been offered. "You asked me to comfort you when you woke up shaking."

Dalamar rolled on to his back and sighed, a small smile on his face, "Please."

Raistlin slid and arm around Dalamar and pulled him up against him, the elf's head warm against his shoulder, arms reaching to embrace him in turn. He was still shaking.  
It felt somewhat strange to hold anyone like this, even Dalamar, especially Dalamar. Raistlin rubbed the elf's shoulders until he calmed down then stroked his hair gently.

Dalamar sighed happily, them yawned. "Thank you."

"What did you dream about?" Raistlin coaxed, as much as he loved Dalamar, there where still things the elf kept from him.

This apparently was going to be one of them. "I'm a Black robe, Raistlin, a lot of things haunt my sleep."

"Such as?"

"You already know I'm not going to tell you that."

"It was worth trying. Will you ever tell me?"

"Perhaps one day. Not now though."

"You know you can trust me."

"It's not that." Dalamar lifted his face from where he'd been using Raistlin's chest as a pillow. "I need to get through some things by myself."

Raistlin sighed. "Fine. Sleep well."

Silence, then a warm kiss.  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell anyone."

"Even me?"

"Even you, especially you, please Raistlin, don't press the subject. It's finished and can't come back."

"Just in nightmares."

"Hmm."

Raistlin shifted, pulling the bedclothes flat over the two of them. He felt too tired to argue, to warm to be bothered.

"Sleep well." Dalamar whispered.

_Skull Bearer._


End file.
